Transmission lines can be used to communicate RF signals among components in an RF system. For instance, transmission lines (e.g., traces) can be provided on printed circuit boards to communicate RF signals to various devices. In some circumstances, it can be desirable to add DC bias across a wide frequency range to an RF signal transmitted along a transmission line. Conical inductors have been used to inject DC current into transmission lines for higher frequency applications.